fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Crafters
Mario Crafters ''(マリオクレイターズ in Japanesse) is a game where you try to create, craft, and trade sets of items, collect characters, and build a great trade fair! Characters will walk around your trade fair, which makes a stunning 3D Image. Storyline Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser explore the bustling craft fair. Characters from all around the Mushroom World have come to trade their goods for the greater good. But just when Peach was about to trade some jewelry for 3 Ice Flowers, a cloud appears over the craft fair, and descends upon it. Many of the thousands at the craft fair start screaming and yelling in chaos, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser are separated. The cloud disperses, but Mario notices a weird silent eeriness before he can regain his sight. When he is finally able to see again, he notices: he is the ''only person left in the craft fair. He is left with a craft booth and a short path, can you help him to rebuild the great craft fair? Gameplay When you first launch the game it shows the storyline video and then the home screen pops up and it says to click the corresponding the buttons. Afterward, you are directed to the trade fair, but all that is there are some paths and an empty trade booth. A message at the bottom of the screen reads, "Click on shop and go to characters." Once this is completed, the message will read, "Buy Mario for 500 coins." Once Mario is bought he will appear in your trade fair. The message then guides you how to work the trade booth. "Click on the empty trade booth a message reads". A sign then pops up once tapped on, it reads, "Mushroom Trade Booth, to get collection started buy a toad." (See the toad section for details.) Once a toad is bought for this booth, it will create a Mushroom every hour that must be collected, then another will start generating. At this point, the player should be at level 3, which is the level that unlocks Peach's Castle, which is the scene of the Mushroom Kingdom. The tutorial directs you through the crafting system of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then the tutorial instructs you to buy Luigi, once purchased, he will appear in you craft fair. Next, the tutorial teaches you animations, "Tap on Mario" it says, "Click on 'Buying Mushrooms', this will give you a Mushroom after 20 seconds." Once this task is complete, the tutorial leaves and you are left alone to buy and build your craft fair. The tutorial will occasionally return to guide you through expanding, various processes in unique buildings, public trading, and events. Sections In Super Mario Crafters there are different sections that each have their own item chain (see items). Each section has ten levels to unlock all the new items in the item chain and the vital characters of that section. Vital characters are characters that perform animations that mostly gives item relating to that section. Each section also has its own unique building and scene (see Buildings). Original Sector Western Expansion Eastern Expansion Northern Expansion Southern Expansion Individual Sections Characters Characters can be collected by buying them or unlocking them in an event. Characters can perform animations (see items), perform in scenes or other unique buildings (see buildings). and overall make your trade festival more colorful and fun! The Book of Characters gives each character a number. In the Book of Characters, in the series section, you can unlock all the characters in a given series to get a reward. Once characters are bought/unlocked in a tournament, they immediatelly appear in your trade fair and appear in the book of characters. Characters Unlocked by Leveling Up Once you get to the required level, a character required by that level appears in the shop. These characters will either cost coins or diamonds (see currency). As you level up the characters will gradually become more pricy. There are four types of prices: normal, pricy, premium, and extreme. Normal characters cost a small amount of coins, and pricy characters cost a large amount of coins. Likewise, premium characters cost a small amount of diamonds, and extreme characters cost a large amount of diamonds. See the full list of characters below. Characters Unlocked by Event These characters can't be unlocked by buying them, they are unlocked by reaching a certain point in an event (see events). Once you reach the level required for the event, and you play in the event, you gradually will unlock characters as you progress in the event. After you've reached the certain point in the event, they will appear in your trade fair. To see the list of these characters, see here. Book of Characters Buildings Buildings are basically decorations that you can use for things. There are five types of buildings. Unique Buildings, Scenes, Normal Buildings, Item-Producing Buildings, and Item-Crafting Buildings. For Item-Producing Buildings and Item-Crafting Buildings, see items. Different buildings will have different outcomes. Unique buildings and normal buildings do all kinds of things. Scenes will give you an item under certain circumstances. Unique Buildings Unique Buildings are building that have unqiue outcomes for your actions and only appear in one section of your trade fair and can't be moved. Scenes Scenes are buildings (one in each sector) that will give you a special item if you start it. To start it you can use the 5 (sometimes 7) required characters by using the required item to start it. The more characters you use and the more expensive they are, the more the chance you'll get the special item. The required item is always at the top of that sector's item chain (see items). Normal Buildings Items Items are the heart of Mario Crafters. To get them you can have a building that produces them or crafts them, characters that will perform animations giving you items, or you can buy items. Each sector has an item chain with its own separate items. You can crafter other items with a combination of different items. Item Chains Item Chains are a nickname for the items used in a specific sector. Items This is the full list of items in Mario Crafters. This list is sorted by level unlocked and then what place they are, lowest to highest, in their item chain. Although some items can be crafted in a certain crafting building while they aren't used until a later item chain. Item Stands Animations Trading Decorations Events Kingdom Bash Leveling Up Currency Coins Diamonds Gems Expansion As you level up you can slowly unlock new sections. There is only an appearance difference between the sections. Gallery Trivia * This was originally for the Nintendo Switch Z, replaced by the Golden System Z * Several characters are Golden System Z exclusive, like Tuneette or Splitz * Yarn Ball is similar to dodgeball and is also a minigame in Super Mario Party Z * The box art for the game slowly progressed in the background from Morning, to Evening, to Night * Although they can be crafted, Gemstones are a type of currency * Most of the items from Paper Dimension are based off of Super Paper Mario's items * Not every world has vital characters * This game was originally planned for mobile * While most characters walk into any sector, some characters never go into some sectors (like Monty Mole in Cloudy Kingdom) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Games Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Switch